


Crossfire

by PetraMysticaCLXV



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Violence, Everybody Dies, Gen, References to Depression, Violence, Whump, not beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetraMysticaCLXV/pseuds/PetraMysticaCLXV
Summary: They should have found him earlier.They should have told him sooner.Someone will be given a fate worse than death.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Floris | Fundy, Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu, Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Crossfire

**Author's Note:**

> Author did not mean to cross any lines.
> 
> Also I warned you in the tags. Many people WILL DIE.

It has been a full week since the President of L’manberg saw the sun outside the White House. His brown hair greased, he swears that he rested a little bit, but at this point, most of the population of the country knows its a crap lie, the mountain of paperwork has mounded on the side of his table that says its done, his pen still continues to scratch the papers that are meant to be signed for the next month. A familiar fox hybrid enters the office, he has done so since the third day he sensed that their president has been inside his office for a long time.

“Tubbo, I think you should rest for a while,” Fundy looks out to the small figure of black and green,

“M’fine, I just took a nap,” Tubbo slurs, his eyes still connected to the sheet of paper, “It’s alright, I’ll take a long rest after I finish this,”,

“You’ve basically finished the month’s worth of paperwork!” the fox exclaimed, fearing for the young man in front of him, he remembers the time when his own father would be neck-deep with work because of the war, but those were dark times, he supposes this isn’t far from it.

“You can take this off my table now, then forward it to the citizens,” the president gestured to the feet-tall of paper, “These includes the trade agreements with the local villages outside the SMP, with Niki and Puffy, also yours,” he sighs, it was a heavy and exhausted sigh, “Also I’ve signed the taxes, it will be equal to everyone,”,

“I’ll go get your bed ready then?” Fundy gets his hopes up, a curve smile up is on Tubbo’s face waving goodbye to his friend, and the fox jogs out of the office with the paper and faith that his friend will finally hit the hay.

But Tubbo still continues to write contracts and declarations. His office never had its lights off for a very long time. Niki received the good news about her taxes, as Puffy hugged her in their flower shop.

“I should go to the White House, see Tubbo about this,” she breathes to her girlfriend, Captain Puffy, “Not Wilbur, nor Schlatt signed this,” Niki grimaces when she mentions the past president, the goat is a terrible man through and through. The sheep hybrid grabs Niki’s hands,

“Let’s go together,” she kisses her cheeks, Niki blushes.

* * *

As they approached the white building, they took note of the dimmed windows and a basket of molding bread in the corner by the front doors, both women looked at each other, surely the office is open. They gave two knocks before entering. Niki approached the young man who seems to have fallen asleep on his workload,

“Tubbo?” Niki calls, no movement,

“Maybe he’s very tired,” Puffy offers, “Should we carry him to bed?”, Niki nods turning to the president. Worry is immediately visible as she touches him, stiff and colder than normal,

“Puffy?” she looks at her girlfriend, Puffy approaches, Niki set her pointer and middle finger to the spot of the neck where the pulse should be prominent, Tubbo feels colder in there, and there is no pulse. Niki stood frozen in there, as Puffy rapidly scrolls in her communicator to see any if a notification popped up,

[Tubbo_ starved to death]

<Quackity> check his bed

<Ranboo> he's not here maybe he already went back to the white house

<Quackity> should we bring him some bread

<Ranboo> on it

* * *

The girls set the corpse on the floor, covering his face with the coat of his suit. Puffy rummages on the table, suspicious of any foul play,

“At least he repealed Phil’s house arrest,” the sheep hybrid frowns, “Not like the man won’t escape on his own,”, a thunder of footsteps came to the doors outside the doors, came bursting is Quackity and Fundy, the duo stood aghast, it is most evident with Fundy, after all, he himself grew up with Fundy, fighting alongside with him in the wars and under Schlatt’s tyranny.

The fox hybrid crumbles to the floor, tears flowing out of his beady eyes. Another came in the form of Ranboo, the new citizen of L’manberg.

“How am I going to say this to Tommy,” the half-endermen gasps, the two other men turn to him,

“Tommy’s dead, jumped off a tower,” Quackity frowns, Ranboo shakes his head,

“He’s with Technoblade,” Ranboo catches his hands on his mouth, “Oh no,” the muffled scream came from the endermen hybrid. Then came howling from the outside.

“You never fucking learn!” a familiar shout from Dream. Everyone rushes out to see Techno leading a pack of hounds, Phil bearing his massive wings despite being flightless, hiding the lime figure of Dream and red of Tommy. The winged father of the Sleepy family parries another blow from the dreamon, turning a direction to his youngest son. The blur of white and red runs to the White House. He pushes away the others that are under the shelter of the White House.

“Tubbo!” Tommy takes away the cover off of Tubbo’s face, and pounds on his chest in a familiar way to do resuscitation, Niki tears the former vice-president off of his closest friend, embraces Tommy.

“Niki!” Puffy shouts, a pool of red pouring under the Niki and Tommy, behind the young man is the wretched dreamon. The sheep hybrid closes her fist and connects it to Dream who lost his grip on his sword. The young man tears away from Niki, both of them still burning. Fundy fumbles on his inventory, panics as he saw no fire resistance or regeneration, more tears fall down on his whiskers are he saw his uncle collapse in a heap beside Tubbo. Another zip of red strip came to the office, it only took one look at Technoblade as he storms to Dream, slashing and stabbing rapidly to the lime dreamon. Philza came in after, cold in fury, his black wings complete.

“You are not getting a single step out of spawn,” the father swore.


End file.
